videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Melee
Pixar Melee is a new Pixar game for Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, 3DS, and the newest console Party Mode Story The Pixar Universe is controlled by the pages of the Pixar Book. Luxo Jr., keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, it spills some black goo on the book. Luxo Jr. is horrified, and tries to stop it, but is easily overpowered and the Pixar Book is destroyed. As a result, Luxo Jr. loses its powers, and escapes into hiding. It watches helplessly as its pages are scattered all over the Pixar Worlds. One of the book's pages goes into the Toy Story universe. By this time, Woody, after coming to life, discovers the page, and discovers the room having black goo for some weird reason. He is suddenly ambushed by Buzz, who's become strangely evil for some reason. Woody fights Buzz, and restores him to normal. Buzz said he was off, trying to find the 3 LGM, then he saw a strange burst of black energy fly by, and that was all he remembered from when a red lightning bolt struck him, turning him evil. They get on RC and follow the strange black cloud to Sunnyside. They discover the daycare is in chaos, as there are huge black energy spikes trashing the school, corrupting the toys, and on top of all that, Jessie is also corrupted, and is acting strangely. Woody & Buzz free Jessie from the corruption, and the three of them deal with the dark energy spikes in Sunnyside. Lotso appears, and after a battle, says he's captured the 3 LGM, and says that if Buzz wants them back, he will have to come to Al's Apartment to rescue them. Believing this to be a case of 'deja vu', Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, arrive at the apartment, fighting the enemies and eventually make it to the air vent, but the 3 LGM isn't there. Lotso says it was all a set-up, and traps them, asking Zurg to deal with them. the heroes defeat Zurg, but Lotso escapes. Fortunately, Luxo Jr. shows up and uses what's left of its power to save Woody, Buzz, and Jessie. It retrieves the page from Woody, with Buzz saying that a strange force has destroyed its book, and without it, the Pixar worlds will be destroyed, and the characters of those worlds will be erased from history. Woody and Jessie agree to help recover the missing pages, as does Buzz reluctantly, saying he also has to find the 3 LGM. Luxo Jr. sends them to the Cars universe. In Radiator Springs, they encounter Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell, who are escaping their friend Mater, who has been corrupted. The heroes, along with McQueen and Shiftwell, free him, and he joins the heroes. They meet Finn McMissile in Willy's Bute, and fight their way through lemon criminals and toys, all the way to the plane, where they fly to London, and after a hard landing, head to the clock tower, and there, they defend their London friends from a bunch of toys and lemon criminals, as well as defeating Professor Z, who wants revenge on them for his defeat in the second Cars film. After beating Professor Z, the heroes recover another page, and, with McQueen, Shiftwell, Mater, and McMissile on the team, leave, as the universe is covered in black goo. The next universe is the Monsters Inc. universe. On the campus of Monsters University, they find Mike running away from Sulley, who is also corrupted. They all fight him with Mike on their side. The heroes restore him back to normal. Mike and Sulley then asks the heroes for help in finding Boo. They head through Monstropolis, and when they find her, they find her held prisoner by Syndrome, and after a fight, Boo is saved, but Syndrome escapes. Randall Bloggs arrives, and after a fight, tells the heroes that strange creatures have invaded Monsters Inc., and he needs their help to get rid of them, mentioning a strange white page. Buzz, realizing that is the page, agrees, thinking the 3 LGM will be there as well. The heroes heads toward the building. They fight through Monsters Inc., and make it into the main part of the building. the 3 LGM isn't there, but Syndrome is, and this time he has help; Johnny J. Worthington III. They fight them and reclaim the page, but Syndrome escapes, as do the heroes, including Mike and Sulley, as the Monsters Inc. universe is covered in black goo. The heroes set out to the next world - the coast of Australia, in the Finding Nemo universe. To help them, Luxo Jr. uses some of its magic power to make them able to breathe and move normally underwater. The heroes encounter Marlin and Dory, who has turned evil for some weird reason. The heroes fight them, and restores them to normal. They, now with Marlin and Dory on their side, clear out the enemies in the coast and the sea dealing with Syndrome as well. Lotso appears, and is furious with Syndrome for failing, saying the boss will be annoyed with him. But before Buzz can voice about the 'boss', the villains leave, but not before Lotso says that if he wants to see the 3 LGM again, he has to go to the sunken ship. Woody is worried, and warns Buzz that it could be a trap, but Buzz has no choice if he wants to rescue the 3 LGM. The heroes get to the sunken ship, and Woody's guess is proved correct: it was a trap Lotso and Syndrome planned. They order Bruce to destroy the heroes. The heroes defeat Bruce. However, it was revealed that he was trying to be nice, and he joins the heroes. They then recover the next page, but Lotso and Syndrome trap the heroes, now with Bruce, in a mine cage and blast them to their doom, but Buzz sabotages the mine with his laser and the mine blows up, with Woody, Marlin, Dory, and Sulley getting seperated in the process. The others and the page are saved by Luxo Jr.. Luxo Jr. uses some more power on Marlin and Dory, allowing them to swim outside of water, fight, and breathe outside of water. The 4 heroes now head to The Incredibles universe, where they meet and fight Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, who are both turned corrupted. After freeing them, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible offers to help the heroes, and they race through the city, fighting off the Omnidroids, and Dash, Violet, and Frozone, who turned corrupted. They, along with Dash, Violet, and Frozone, get to the main part of the city and encounter the Underminer, who has a page in his safe. The heroes fight him and beat it, reclaiming the page, and escape as Metrovile is covered in black goo. Characters: The characters have 8 palette swaps; their normal form, 4 or 5 other palette swaps, their negative form, and their unlockable costumes that can be bought in the shop. Character Film Series Super Pixar Smash Special Moves Palette Swaps Unlockable Costumes Starter: Woody Toy Story Train Wreck: Woody gets in the train from Toy Story 3 and the video game itself, and it goes in the direction he's facing, launching anyone in it's way off the screen. Neutral Special: Luxo Ball Side Special: Shoulder charge Up special: lasso Down Special: TNT Woody's cowboy clothes changes color. normal: yellowish-orange red: red blue: blue green: green Extra 1: black Extra 2: white Hawaiian Vacation Woody, Bandit Woody Buzz Toy Story Killer Laser: Buzz flies and uses its laser to harm anyone in their way in the direction he's facing. Neutral Special: Luxo Ball Side Special: shoulder charge Up Special: boost pack Down Special: ground pound Buzz's suit changes color. normal/green: bright green red: orange blue: purple Extra 1: black Extra 2: white Extra 3: yellow Hawaiian Vacation Buzz, Unity Belt Buzz Lighting McQueen Cars Bright Light of Doom: McQueen shines his car lights on his opponents, stuning them, leaving them open to attack. Neutral Special: tackle Side Special: car drive Up special: boosters Down Special: Lighting's Dust McQueen's paint job changes color. normal/red: red blue: Dinoco colors green: Chick Hicks colors Extra 1: Ramone colors Extra 2: Mater colors Carbon Fiber Lightning, Radiator Lightning Holley Shiftwell Cars Missile Barrage: Kinda similar to Iron Man's Super Move from DI 2.0 Neutral Special: tackle Side Special: car drive Up special: boosters Down Special: Holley's Dust Shiftwell's paint job changes color. normal: purple red: Mcqueen colors blue: The King colors green: greenish-yellow Extra: Mater colors Racer Holley James P. Sullivan (You can just call him Sulley) Monsters Inc Top Scarer: similar to Shrek's Super Attack from Dreamworks Battle Royale Neutral Special: scare Side Special: shoulder charge Up special: uppercut Down Special: soccer ball Sulley's fur changes color normal/blue: blue with purple spots red: red with orange spots green: green with yellow spots Extra 1: black with white spots Extra 2: white with black spots Sulley in MU jacket Mike Wazowski Monsters Inc Scary Good: Mike unleashes his pranks on his opponents, hurting them in their way Neutral Special: scare Side Special: shoulder charge Up special: uppercut Down Special: soccer ball Mike's skin changes color normal/green: green red: orange blue: purple Extra 1: Pikachu colors Extra 2: B.O.B colors Mike with MU cap, Mike with OK cap, Mike with MI helmet Marlin Finding Nemo School of Fish: Kinda similar to Barry B. Benson's Super Attack from DreamWorks Battle Royale Neutral Special: Broom lunge Side Special: roll Up Special: swim Down Special: slide Marlin's body changes color normal: normal look red: fire colors orange, yellow Blue: ice colors light blue, periwinkle green: green, yellow, lime green Extra 1: Greninja colors blue, cream yellow, pinkish red Extra 2: Oscar colors yellow, black, yellowish-green Marlin with goggles Mr. Incredible The Incredibles Incredible Earthquake: Mr. Incredible's Super Move from The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Neutral Special: super punch Side Special: roll Up Special: uppercut Down Special: ground pound Mr. Incredible's suit changes colors normal/red: red blue: blue green: Green Lantern colors Extra 1: Metro Man colors Extra 2: Batman colors Glory Days Mr. Incredible Dash The Incredibles Speed Trouble: Dash runs at lighting speed, attacking his opponents Neutral Special: punch Side Special: shoulder charge Up Special: uppercut Down Special: slide Dash's suit changes colors normal/red: red blue: blue green: Green Lantern colors Extra 1: Metro Man colors Extra 2: Syndrome colors Dash without his mask Violet The Incredibles Let's Go Invisible: similar to Black Widow's Super Move from DI 2.0 Neutral Special: Force Field Throw Side Special: shoulder charge Up Special: uppercut Down Special: force field Violet's suit changes colors normal/red: red blue: blue green: Green Lantern colors Extra 1: Metro Man colors Extra 2: Batman Beyond colors Violet without his mask Wall-E Wall-E Cockroach Invasion: Cockroaches attacks Wall-E's opponents endlessly for 20 seconds Neutral Special: Arm Boomerang Side Special: Throwing Things Up Special: fire extinguisher Down Special: Cube Slide the yellow parts of Wall-E changes colors normal: yellow red: orange blue: blue green: yellowish-green Extra: white Female Wall-E Wreck-It Ralph Wreck-It Ralph Wrecking Time: Ralph gets on a building and pounds it very hard, sending bricks and building parts down to his opponents, attacking them in their way Neutral Special: pound Side Special: shoulder charge Up Special: uppercut Down Special: ground pound Ralph's suit changes colors Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossovers Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games